Life At Beacon
by UltraSpeed
Summary: The funny misadventures of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and other students, after they are done beating up grimm for the day, and start having silly adventures at Beacon Academy.. (NO OC) (ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS).
1. The Book

**Author's Notes: I just finished watching Volume 1 of RWBY, and I couldn't resist making a fanfiction series. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Beacon Academy, and the members of Team RWBY were sitting in their room, sleeping..

Well.. sleeping? Ehm.. Not really, of course :P. Ruby Rose wasn't sleeping at all, she was busy reading a book. And man, she found it hilarious! She giggled all night long, not knowing that she annoyed others..

"Could you please shut up?" Weiss Schnee asked after waking up from Ruby's giggling.

"Oh Hi, Weiss! How are you doing?" Ruby Rose asked.

"I was doing fine, until I got woken up by some strange noises.." Weiss said. Weiss went out of her bed, and she headed towards Ruby Rose.

"Do you want to read with me? I would really, really like it, Weiss!" Ruby said.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked.

"This book! It's sooooo hilarious!" Ruby said.

"Give it to me." Weiss demanded. Ruby gave her book to Weiss, and Weiss started reading it. Weiss didn't laugh at all.

"I don't even understand what these words mean.. I really don't." Weiss said.

"Aw, that's doesn't matter." Ruby said.

"Do you mind if I keep this book with me.. for a while?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Sure!" Ruby said, and she went back to bed.

"Sleep tight, Weiss." Ruby said.

"You too, Ruby." Weiss said.

 _The next day.._

"Good morning, Team!" Ruby said.

"Good morning!" Yang said.

"Morning." Blake said.

"Weiss? Are you there?" Ruby asked. Weiss didn't respond.

"Weiss?" Yang asked. Weiss was lying in her bed, with a blanket covering her body. Yang grabbed the blanket, threw it on the ground, and she looked at Weiss. Weiss was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were opened, and she was shivering. Her eyes were bloodshot red.

"Weiss? Are you alright?" Ruby asked. Weiss didn't respond.

"Weiss?" Yang asked.

"W-what?" Weiss said, and she stood up.

"Are you alright? You look very, very tired." Ruby said.

"I'm okay, I just haven't slept well.." Weiss said.

"How?" Yang asked.

"I was reading Ruby's book. I read it multiple times, and I tried my very best to find the meaning of it. I just want some laughs, y'know?" Weiss said.

"Well, Weiss, the truth is.." Ruby said.

"SHUT UP! DON'T INTERRUPT MY THINKING PROCESS!" Weiss said. Ruby stared shocked at Weiss.

"Sorry. I'm not mad at you, I'm just tired." Weiss said, and she sleepwalked on her way to classes. Blake, Yang and Ruby followed Weiss on her way to classes. Weiss yawned. During Grimm Studies class, Weiss didn't listen at all, and she fell asleep multiple times.

"Wake up, Weiss." Professor Peter Port said for the third time. Weiss woke up again.

"Yes, prof?" Weiss asked with a tired voice.

"Focus on the lessons. Is there something on your mind, Miss Schnee?" Peter Port asked.

"Y-Yes. It's a book that I read yesterday. I can't get it out of my mind, and I won't rest till I find the fun of it.." Weiss said.

"Ehm.. Weiss.." Ruby said.

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UP!" Weiss said. The classes continued.

 _Later, in the cantina.._

Team RWBY was sitting in the cantina, and Weiss was still thinking about Ruby's book. She was so tired, that she fell asleep again. She fell asleep, and she landed her with her face in her bowl of soup. Weiss woke up immediately.

"IT BURNS!" Weiss screamed. And before she knew it, she got herself a free trip to the hospital, with some pretty bad burns on her face. After a few hours, she left the hospital, and she was allowed to go back to her room, where she continued reading the book. However, she ended up getting so tired, that she couldn't even talk anymore. She fell asleep.

 _The next day.._

Weiss woke up, feeling completely refreshed.

"Hi Weiss. Feeling any better? You slept for 14 hours straight." Ruby said.

"Yes, I'm totally awake. Here, here's your book back." Weiss said, and she gave Ruby's book back to Ruby.

"Thanks, Weiss. I hope you enjoyed it." Ruby said.

"Not really. What is the meaning of that book?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing at all!" Ruby said.

"Nothing at all?" Weiss asked.

"Nope! Only I understand the book! I wrote it myself!" Ruby said.

"You. did. what?" Weiss asked.

"I wrote it myself." Ruby said. Weiss felt her blood boiling.

"That's it. COME HERE, YOU LITTLE RAT!" Weiss shouted, and she walked towards Ruby in a threatening way.

"YANG! BLAKE! HELP MEEEEE!" Ruby shouted, and she ran away.


	2. Make-Up Chaos

Jaune Arc was sitting in his room with his team, when Pyrrha Nikos accidently dropped her luggage.

"Oops." Pyrrha said.

"I'll help you." Jaune Arc said, and he helped Pyrrha with tidying up the mess. While tidying up the mess, Jaune Arc saw a pink, heart-shaped box, which he found between Pyrrha's luggage.

"Pyrrha, what's that?" Jaune Arc asked.

"Oh, that? That's my old make-up box. I was planning to throw it away, and Nora doesn't want it either. But you can have it if you want to." Pyrrha said.

"I would really like it." Jaune Arc said.

"Go ahead." Pyrrha said, and Jaune Arc picked up the pink, heart-shaped make-up box. Jaune put it in his bag. After tidying up the mess, Pyrrha, Jaune and the rest of the team went to classes. During classes, Jaune decided to open up the heart-shaped make-up box. It was filled with a lot of stuff, like nail polish, a comb, mascara, powder, and a lot of other make-up. Jaune decided to paint his nails black during classes. Luckily, nobody - not even Cardin Winchester - noticed it. Jaune put away the make-up box, and continued listening to the teachers. After classes, Jaune Arc went to the cantina, where he sat at a table with Team RWBY.

"Hey guys, what do you think about my new fingernails?" Jaune asked, and he showed his new fingernails.

"They look pretty odd. But odd in a good way." Yang said.

"Fantastic!" Ruby said.

"Nice." Blake said.

"They disgust me. Boys cannot wear make-up!" Weiss said.

"How did you get the black nail polish?" Ruby asked.

"Pyrrha Nikos gave me her old make-up box. Pyrrha didn't need it anymore." Jaune said.

"Can you give me a make-over?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby. I don't think that's a good idea. You'll probably end up looking like a freak." Weiss said.

"I don't think it's a bad thing." Yang said.

"I don't care." Blake said.

"I would really like one!" Ruby said.

"Good idea!" Jaune said. Jaune gave Ruby a very good make-over. He painted Ruby's nails, powdered her cheeks, and gave her a good amount of mascara. After a while, he gave Ruby Rose a mirror.

"Oh, Jaune! I look so good!" Ruby said.

"Thanks!" Jaune said.

 _That night.._

Jaune and Pyrrha were training on the roof of Beacon Academy.

"Hey Pyrrha. Shall I give Cardin Winchester a make-over?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"Jaune.. I don't think that's a good idea. Cardin will get really, really mad." Pyrrha said. After a while, Pyrrha and Jaune went back to their room. However, Jaune wasn't able to sleep. He really, really wanted to give Cardin a good make-over. So Jaune left his room, and he went to the roof of Beacon Academy. He carefully climbed down a little, and he opened the window of Team CRDL's room. Luckily, everyone was asleep. Jaune went inside Team CRDL's room, and he looked at Cardin Winchester. He was asleep. Jaune grabbed the make-up box, and he started to give Cardin a very good make-up..

 _The next day.._

Cardin Winchester woke up, and he felt a bit weird. He yawned. He left the team room. He wasn't the only one awake; there was another person in the hallway. The other person looked at Cardin and said: "Hey pretty woman, how ya doin'?".

"Pretty woman?" Cardin asked in confusion. Cardin went to the cantina, where he saw a few students having breakfast. The few students stared at Cardin.

"Hey, beautiful woman.. how ya doin?" The students said with hearts in their eyes.

"W-what's going on?" Cardin Winchester asked. He went inside the toilet, and he looked in the mirror. Cardin was completely shocked; he looked totally different. His hair was blonde all of the sudden, he had red lips, his cheeks were pink, and he had mascara on. Cardin screamed.

"Hey pretty woman, this is NOT the girl's toilet!" Another kid said, who was sitting on a toilet bowl. Cardin left the toilet, and he noticed that the cantina was getting filled by students. The students looked at Cardin Winchester.

"SOOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!" The male students shouted, and they ran towards Cardin. Cardin, normally very tough, completely freaked out. Even some members of his own TEAM mistook him for a pretty woman.

"HELP!" Cardin screamed, and he tried to run away. Unfortunately, he got overpowered by the male students. He got pushed against the ground.

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" The male students said. Cardin couldn't move; he had THAT many people pushing him against the ground. Jaune witnessed the entire situation, and he was completely satisfied.


	3. Getting Scared

Jaune Arc was standing on the roof of Beacon Academy, training with Pyrrha.

"Okay Jaune, training is over." Pyrrha said after a while.

"I'll be staying here for another 15 minutes. You can leave already." Jaune Arc said.

"Fine." Pyrrha said, and she left. After Jaune Arc finished his training, he went back inside. He walked through the dark hallways of Beacon Academy, and he was completely alone. At least, he only _thought_ that he was completely alone. Cardin Winchester was following Jaune, without Jaune knowing it. Then, just when Jaune was standing in front of his door, Cardin ambushed him, and Cardin scared the living daylights out of Jaune. Jaune screamed, and Cardin walked away while laughing.

 _The next day, In the cantina.._

Jaune Arc was sitting at a table with Team RWBY, talking about what happened.

"You got scared? By Cardin Winchester?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, very badly." Jaune Arc said.

"I wish we could help you." Yang said.

"I would appreciate that." Jaune Arc said.

"Why don't you just scare him to death?" Ruby asked.

"Something tells me that scaring him to death won't work." Blake said.

"Yeah, I think Cardin is way too tough to scare." Weiss said.

"I really want to try it." Jaune said.

"Okay then. We'll help you." Ruby.

"Ruby! I haven't even agreed yet!" Weiss said annoyed.

"Aw, come on Weiss!" Yang said.

"I don't even think it's a good idea for us to help Jaune! What do you think, Blake?" Weiss asked.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with helping Jaune. I don't think it's a bad idea." Blake said.

"Come on Weiss, just give him a chance!" Ruby said.

"Ugh. Fine." Weiss said.

"Does anyone have an idea?" Ruby asked.

"Is Cardin eating right now?" Weiss asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Yang asked.

"If he's eating hot food right now, I'll turn the hot food into cold food with my ice powers. He won't chill from that. Well, his mouth will chill." Weiss said.

"Clever idea." Ruby said.

"Is it even possible? He might notice it." Blake said.

"Nah, he won't." Yang said. Jaune looked around, and he eventually noticed Cardin. He was eating hot soup.

"Weiss. Cardin is eating hot soup. I think you have an opportunity." Jaune said.

"Step aside, Jaune. I need to focus on that guy." Weiss said, and she stood up. She looked closely at Cardin's spoon. When Cardin moved his spoon - full of soup - to his mouth, Weiss lashed out. She shot a small ray of ice at Cardin's spoon, and Cardin's spoon froze without Cardin noticing it. He put the spoon in his mouth. It didn't work. Jaune expected Cardin to jump up and get scared. Instead, Cardin continued eating.

"I didn't know this soup can into turn into ice cream." Cardin said calmly.

"Yup. We failed." Blake said.

"Wait. I have an idea." Ruby said.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"I heard that Cardin Winchester is fan of a hardrock singer named Chad McRaven. I once did research about that guy.. and Jaune.. he looked a bit like you." Ruby said.

"Okay. Why are you saying this, Ruby Rose?" Jaune asked.

"Listen up. Chad McRaven is dead, and Cardin is a big fan of him..." Ruby explained..

 _That night, in the hallway._

Cardin Winchester was lying in his bed, when he heard a familiar voice on the hallway.

 _"Cardin.."_

Cardin stood up, and went out of bed.

"My name?" Cardin asked.

 _"Cardin Winchester.."_

"Chad McRaven?" Cardin asked, and he went outside. He saw a blond guy in a black leather jacket, black pants, with an extremely white skin tone.

"Chad McRaven! It really is you! You came back from the dead!" Cardin said.

"Cardin.. Are you my biggest fan?" Chad asked.

"Of course!" Cardin said. Chad McRaven stared at Cardin for a while.

"You're not my biggest fan. And you know what I do with bullies who claim to be my biggest fan?" Chad said.

"Well?" Cardin asked.

"I kill them." Chad said. Cardin paled.

"E-Excuse me?" Cardin asked.

"I kill them." Chad said, and he walked towards Cardin in a threatening way. Cardin walked backwards.

"L-let's talk about this. I am not a bad person, and I'm your biggest fan." Cardin said.

"Die." Chad said. Then, Cardin got scared.

"C-Chad! Why are you doing this?!" Cardin asked scared. What Cardin didn't know, is that the Chad he saw, wasn't the real one; It was Jaune Arc with a voice changer, and a lot of make-up on. Chad ran towards Cardin.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chad shouted.

"MOMMYYYYYYYY! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cardin shouted, transfixed because of fear. Then, Cardin fell on the floor, unconscious.

 _The next day.._

The next day, Jaune Arc attended classes like always. Cardin wasn't even seen in classes..


	4. Promotion Ceremony

It was a peaceful morning in Beacon Academy. Weiss Schnee was busy putting on make-up..

"Hey Weiss! I didn't know you like make-up! Where is it for?" Ruby asked after she woke up.

"I have my promotion ceremony today. I was supposed to have it last week, but it got delayed because I was sick. Luckily, I have it today." Weiss said.

"You look so gorgeous, Weiss! A lot of people will be surprised during your ceremony!" Ruby said optimistic.

"I know, I know." Weiss said, slightly annoyed. And then, it went wrong. Weiss turned around, and headed for the front door. Then, she tripped, and she fell on her forehead.

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted, and she ran towards her teammate. She shook her teammate's body.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted again, and she continued shaking Weiss. It didn't work at all. Weiss was totally unconscious.

"Isn't she waking up?" Yang asked.

"No Yang, she's completely unconscious." Ruby said, and she started slapping Weiss while shouting 'WAKE UP!'.

"Can't we just delay her promotion ceremony to next week?" Blake Belladonna asked.

"That's not a good idea. Weiss Schnee is a very popular student on Beacon Academy. When all Weiss Schnee fangirls heard that her previous ceremony got delayed, they started rioting." Yang said. Ruby jumped up.

"Guys! I have a very, very good idea! I'm sure you'll love it!" Ruby said while being very optimistic.

"Blow us away." Blake said.

"Watch and learn." Ruby said, and she pinched some of Weiss' pressure points. It took her a while, but eventually, a voice came out of Weiss' mouth:

 _'Hiii... Team.. RWBY..."_ A voice from Weiss' mouth said.

"Did Weiss just wake up?" Yang said.

"No, she didn't. I just made her speak with a bunch of pressure points. She's still unconscious. I can ventriloquize." Ruby said.

"Where did you learn that?" Yang asked.

"I'm self-taught." Ruby said.

"Won't the other students notice that she's unconscious?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry." Yang said, and she grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and she put them on Weiss' nose.

"Let's start the ceremony, then!" Ruby said.

 _An hour later, in the amphitheatre.._

Ruby, Weiss and Headmaster Ozpin were standing on stage.

"And for now.. a Q&A with the one and only Weiss Schnee!" Ozpin said, and everybody in the crowd started applauding. Ruby stood next to Weiss' unconscious body, while Weiss was asleep in a chair in front of the microphone. Ruby touched a few pressure points, without the crowd noticing it.

 _"Hi.. everyone.. are there any questions?"_ Weiss' unconscious voice said. Pyrrha lifted her hand in the air.

 _"Yes.. Pyrrha?"_ Weiss' unconscious voice said.

"Why is Ruby Rose standing next to you? Wasn't your promotion supposed to be individually?" Pyrrha asked.

 _"Ruby.. helps me.. whenever.. I don't.. know what.. to say.."_ Weiss' unconscious voice said. It was all going very well, until Jaune Arc asked: "What is your least favorite color?".

 _"My least favorite.. color.. is.. yourblondehairandyouruglyclothing."_ Weiss' unconscious voice said.

"Oh no. I pinched the wrong pressure point." Ruby thought frustrated.

"Excuse me?" Jaune Arc said.

"Don't mind Weiss. She's a bit tired. She has some speech problems." Ruby said, trying not to make Jaune Arc angry. Ruby started looking for the right pressure points.

"Where is it?!" Ruby thought frustrated. Ruby ended up trying multiple pressure points.

 _"I.. think.. everyone.. here.. needs.. a hot.. shower.. of chocolate."_ Weiss' unconscious voice said as result of Ruby trying out too many pressure points. The whole crowd looked surprised at Weiss Schnee. Then, the crowd started laughing, and they started shouting things like 'Good one!' and 'Haha! Weiss is so hilarious!'.

"WEISS! WEISS!" The crowd cheered, and they started clapping. Then, the ceremony ended.

 _The next day.._

After 24 long hours of sleep, Weiss Schnee finally woke up.

"Can I go to my ceremony?" Weiss asked.

"We delayed your ceremony because you fell unconscious." Ruby lied.

"Oh. Okay." Weiss said. Then, Weiss got a new e-mail. It was from Jaune!

 _"Hey Weiss! That was a very funny performance during your promotion ceremony! Your jokes were hilarious! You are so funny, Weiss Schnee!"_ Jaune said.

"Promotion?" Weiss asked. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. The e-mail also had a video! Weiss clicked on the video, and she saw herself, unconscious in a chair, with Ruby Rose making her say funny things. Weiss felt embarrassed. Then, she got extremely angry.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Weiss screamed.


	5. Weiss Catches A Cold

"Are you alright, Weiss?" Ruby asked in the morning.

"Why do you ask, Ruby Rose?" Weiss asked.

"Well.. you look a bit sick." Ruby said.

"You don't have to be so concerned.. I'm feeling alright." Weiss said. Unfortunately for Weiss, the problems still had to begin.

 _Later, during History Class.._

Weiss didn't feel sick at all, she was just attending classes like normal. However, when Professor Oobleck asked a question to the class, Weiss raised her hand, indicating that she knew it. Professor Oobleck walked towards Weiss Schnee.

"Well, Miss Schnee. What's the answer to the question?" Professor Oobleck asked.

"Well, the answer is.." Weiss said. And then, it went wrong.

 _"ACHOO!"_ Weiss sneezed in Oobleck's face. Weiss heard a cracking sound, very similar of ice getting formed. Well, the truth is, it _was_ the sound of ice getting created. Ruby looked at Oobleck, and she noticed that Oobleck's glasses froze solid. Then, Oobleck's glasses fell on the ground, and shattered in a million pieces.

"Oh no.. It's _that_ time of the year again." Weiss whispered frustrated.

"My glasses." Oobleck said, and he sat on his knees, and started exploring the floor with his hands.

"Where are they.. where are they." Oobleck whispered frustrated, not knowing that his glasses got shattered in a million pieces. Oobleck didn't realize that they broke apart, and since Oobleck can't see very well without glasses, he decided to dismiss history class 15 minutes earlier than normal. Not that the students cared. In fact, some students were grateful that Weiss sneezed in Oobleck's face.

"Thank you for making Oobleck dismiss history classes for the day!" Jaune Arc said.

"No problem, Jaune.." Weiss said. Then, Weiss sneezed again, this time in front of Jaune Arc's feet. Jaune's feet got frozen to the ground, and he couldn't move.

"HELP!" Jaune shouted. Yang saw it, and walked towards Jaune. Yang grabbed Jaune by his shoulders, and lifted him out of his shoes.

"Thank you, Yang." Jaune said.

"No problem. I'm starting to feel a bit concerned about Weiss.. I mean.. her cold condition is quite dangerous. And her sneezes are getting stronger." Yang said. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long walked towards Weiss Schnee.

"Hey Weiss.. is there a way to stop your dangerous sneezing? Me and Yang are starting to feel a bit concerned." Ruby said.

"I don't know, Ruby.. It's very common for the Schnee family to have this during the winter months. The last time I had it, one year ago, it got rid of itself. It took me four days." Weiss said.

"Four days? I think that's a bit too long.. I mean, your sneezes are getting stronger, and I don't want the academy to turn into a blizzard." Yang said.

"One sneeze cannot turn the academy into a blizzard. Don't worry. And now, please stop talking about it." Weiss said.

 _Next period, during Grimm Studies class.._

"Hello, my students. I got a very dangerous grimm here. Who wants to defeat it?" Professor Peter Port asked. Pyrrha raised her left hand.

"Well, go ahead." Peter Port said. Pyrrha headed towards the front of the classroom, and she grabbed her weapon. Professor Port unleashed the grimm. The grimm ran towards Pyrrha, and Pyrrha dodged it and tried to attack the grimm. And then, it went wrong. Weiss was sitting in the front row. And once Pyrrha stood very close to Weiss..

 _"ACHOO!"_ Weiss sneezed. Pyrrha's weapon froze solid, and it got shattered in a million pieces.

"Oh no." Pyrrha said. The grimm ran towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha dodged it, and the grimm jumped into the crowd.

 _"ACHOO!"_ Weiss sneezed in front of the grimm. The grimm froze solid, and fell on the ground. Pyrrha stood up.

"Thanks for saving my life, Weiss." Pyrrha said.

"No problem, Pyrrha." Weiss said.

 _Later, in the dining hall.._

Weiss was sitting at a dining table with Team RWBY and team JNPR.

 _"ACHOO!"_ Weiss sneezed, and Pyrrha's warm food turn to ice.

"Oh.. ehm.. Weiss." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said, and she stood up, and she moved her food to an empty table.

"Okay, I think it should end now." Yang said. Yang stood up, and she headed towards the table of Team CRDL.

"What do you want?" Cardin asked.

"I need your help." Yang said. Cardin laughed.

"What is it what you want?" Cardin asked. Yang pointed at Weiss.

"Weiss' sneezing is dangerous. You know what happened during history class this morning?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I know what happened." Cardin said.

"Look. I once read in a book, that a person can stop sneezing if that person's emotions go crazy." Yang said.

"Yes? And?" Cardin asked.

"Well, you are a bully, Cardin. And Weiss dislikes you. Will you please do me a favor and make Weiss as angry as possible? Only you can do it. I don't want Weiss to start a blizzard in this school." Yang said.

"I would love to, but I don't follow other people's orders." Cardin said.

"I'll buy you pizza afterwards." Yang said. That changed everything.

"Well, okay then. When can I start?" Cardin asked.

"Do it as soon as possible. Because Weiss' sneezing isn't just annoying, it's straight-up dangerous." Yang said. Yang was right. Weiss was walking through the dining room, and she accidently bumped into Velvet Scarlatina.

 _"ACHOO!"_ Weiss sneezed more violent than before. Velvet's entire body got covered in a thin layer of ice, making her look like an icicle.

"Oh, sorry Velvet." Weiss said, and she walked right past her. Cardin laughed.

"Shut up, Cardin. It could happen to you." Yang said.

 _Later, in the corridor._

Weiss Schnee was walking through the corridor, only to bump into Cardin Winchester. Cardin turned around, and he started insulting Weiss. Weiss tried to ignore it. However, Cardin continued insulting Weiss. Weiss got angrier and angrier. Then, Weiss kicked Cardin, and Weiss exploded. Cardin wasn't mad at Weiss. Weiss went back to the dining hall, with Cardin following her. However, Weiss knew that Cardin was following her. Weiss turned towards Cardin.

"Quit following me!" Weiss demanded.

"I just wanted to know if your sneezing has stopped or not." Cardin said. Cardin really wanted his pizza.

"I think so.. I feel less sick to be honest." Weiss said. Or not.

 _"ACHOO!"_ Weiss sneezed. Cardin's clothes froze, and they fell off. And before he knew it, he was standing in his underwear in the middle of the dining hall. The rest of Team RWBY witnessed it.

"We failed." Blake said.

"Wait a minute. I have an idea." Ruby said.

 _The next day.._

Weiss Schnee woke up, and she noticed that she wasn't able to open her mouth. She looked in the mirror. There was tape on her mouth! Weiss got angry, and she tried to pull it off. It didn't work. She turned towards Ruby Rose.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I decided to tape your mouth with very special tape. We just had to stop your sneezing." Ruby said. Weiss got angry. Then, Weiss ended up sneezing on the inside. Weiss' entire body turned to ice. The rest of Team RWBY saw it happening. The rest of the team dropped Weiss' frozen body at Ozpin's office.

 _Four days later.._

Weiss was completely thawed, and her sneezing stopped. Weiss went back to her team room.

"Weiss! You are back!" Ruby said.

"Yes, I am." Weiss said. Then, at the same moment, Blake felt miserable.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Yang asked. Then, Blake Belladonna puked out a hairball.

"Oh no.. It's _th_ _at_ time of the year again.." Blake said.


	6. New Year's Day

**12 AM**

"Happy New Year!" Ruby Rose shouted, with her voice filled with happiness. Team RWBY was sitting in their team room, looking outside. They were looking through the windows, at the fireworks.

"Happy new year." The rest of the team said.

"What should we do? We've got all night. It's New Year's Day, remember? We can do what we want during this night!" Yang said.

"I don't know, Yang. I'm not very crazy about 'playing games' and 'having fun'." Weiss said.

"I just want to read some books." Blake said softly.

"I have an idea! What about a competition? A competition to see who can stay awake for the longest amount of time!" Ruby said.

"Good idea, sis! I like it!" Yang said.

"And the winner gets.. a pizza party!" Ruby said.

"Awesome idea, sis! Let's begin!" Yang said.

"Let's not be too hasty about this! I haven't even agreed yet." Weiss said.

"So you don't want to get any free pizza? You know what, I've got a better idea: The winner gets a big dinner which consists of the winner's favorite food and drinks, all for the winner herself!" Ruby said.

"All kinds of favorite food and drinks?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, Weiss! As long as it doesn't get too expensive." Yang said.

"I still don't know.." Weiss said.

"We'll buy you milkshakes if you win." Ruby said. After a lot of hesitating, Weiss finally agreed.

"Okay, then! Let's begin!" Yang said. Blake grabbed a book, sat down on her bed, and started reading. Ruby laid down on her bed, and started studying. Weiss walked towards Ruby.

"Why are you studying?" Weiss asked.

"Well, if I study, I stay alert. And if I stay alert, I stay awake. And If I stay awake, I win!" Ruby said.

"But Ruby.. won't you get tired from boring subjects like history?" Weiss asked.

"Nah. I can perfectly handle it." Ruby said. Weiss walked towards her bed, and she sat down. She wasn't tired at all; she thought that she could win the game easily. At that moment, Yang started laughing hysterically. Weiss looked at Yang.

"Yang.. what are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"I'm tickling myself." Yang said while laughing.

"Is that even possible? I thought it was impossible.." Weiss said.

"Well apparently, I'm able to tickle myself." Yang said while laughing.

 **1 AM**

Blake Belladonna was busy reading her book. Then, out of nowhere, Blake yawned, and fell asleep.

"Well, Blake got disqualified. That's so unfortunate!" Ruby said.

"I don't think it's that bad. Blake wasn't crazy about participating in the first place. She just wanted to read her book and nothing else." Weiss said. Weiss walked towards the door, and just when she wanted to open the door, Yang shouted: "Hold it right there!".

"What is it?" Weiss asked, and she yawned.

"Are you going to the dining hall?" Yang asked.

"Yes. I want to get some energy drink." Weiss said.

"That's good, but you have to stay with us. Don't worry, we'll come with you. We have to stay with you, to make sure that you're not cheating." Yang said.

"Isn't drinking energy drink cheating too?" Ruby asked.

"No, It's not. Cheating would be if Weiss left the room, fell asleep in the dining hall without any of us noticing it, and then wake up and come back to our room to tell us that she was awake all the time while she wasn't. That, Ruby, is cheating." Yang said. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss left the dining room, and walked to the dining room. There was one downside; there was only one can of energy drink left.

"What should we do?" Weiss asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Yang said. The first match was Ruby against Yang, and Yang won. The second match was Yang against Weiss, and Yang won again. Yang grabbed the energy drink, and she drank it.

"Feeling more awake, sis?" Ruby asked Yang.

"I think so." Yang said, and they went back to their team room.

 **2 AM**

Unfortunately for Yang, the energy drink had the opposite effect. Yang did get an energy boost, but after her boost, she felt very tired all of the sudden. Yang tickled herself to keep herself awake, but it didn't work. Yang yawned, and she fell asleep.

"How did Yang fall asleep?" Ruby asked.

"I remember now. Drinking a high amount of caffeine does give a person an energy boost, but it also ends up tiring the person." Weiss said. At that moment, Ruby started to feel tired. Weiss started to feel tired, too.

"Shall we go outside?" Ruby asked.

"Are you crazy? Students aren't allowed to leave the school at night during new year's day!" Weiss said annoyed.

"Fine." Ruby said.

"Shall we start a staring contest?" Ruby asked.

"S-sure." Weiss said. Ruby sat in front of Weiss, and they started their staring contest.

"I'm sure I'm going to win this game." Ruby said.

"I don't think so." Weiss said. They continued staring at each other, constantly feeling more and more tired per minute.

 **3 AM**

They blinked a few times, and they both yawned.

"I'm going to win!" Weiss said tired.

"No you're not!" Ruby said, and then, they continued staring. A few minutes later, they yawned. Ruby's vision turned black. Weiss' vision turned black, too. And then, they both fell asleep.

 **8 AM**

Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake woke up.

"And? Who won?" Yang asked. Nobody answered.

"Is anyone going to answer?" Yang asked.

"Nobody of us won. Me and Ruby fell asleep at the exact same time. There's no winner." Weiss said.

"That's unfortunate." Yang said.

"So.. I guess there's no winner.. then." Ruby said. A long silence occurred.

"Shall we buy ourselves some milkshakes?" Yang asked.

"Sure!" Ruby said. They bought some tasty milkshakes, and relaxed.

* * *

 **Happy New Year, Everyone! :-)**


	7. Sleepy Time

_"Ruby..."_ A ghostly voice whispered. Ruby Rose looked around. There was nothing except pure darkness.

 _"Ruby.."_ The ghostly voice whispered once again. Ruby continued looking around, noticing that the darkness slowly got filled by a green light.

"Who's there?" Ruby asked. She felt a cold presence heading towards.

 _"Ruby.. I'm here."_ The ghostly voice whispered. Ruby turned around. And there it was: A green ghost, with a very scary face. Ruby wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

 _"Ruby.."_ The ghost said, and he touched Ruby..

 **Back in Beacon Academy..**

Ruby woke up, and she screamed. It was in the middle of the night. And before she knew it, the rest of the team woke up, too.

"What's wrong, sister?" Yang asked.

"I-I've had a nightmare." Ruby said scared.

"Is that the reason for waking us up?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"S-Sorry. I mean.. the ghost in my dream looked so real." Ruby said scared.

"Everyone has nightmares." Weiss said, still annoyed.

"You don't understand, Weiss. Ruby rarely has nightmares. And whenever she has them, they are really, really horrible." Yang said.

"How do you know?" Weiss asked.

"Because we are sisters." Yang said.

"Can any of you guys give me some advice?" Ruby asked.

"Read a book." Blake said.

"Can I borrow one of your books?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Blake said.

"My advice is to stay strong, and realize that all your dreams are nothing more than deceit. And make sure to stay close to somebody you trust." Yang said.

"And you, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I don't have any advice." Weiss said. Blake gave Ruby a book, and Ruby started reading. It wasn't a scary book; Ruby didn't want to read a scary book. Ruby calmed herself down, and thought about the advice that Yang gave her: To stay strong, and to realize that dreams are deceit. Ruby started getting more and more tired. Eventually, Ruby gave Blake's book back to her, and Ruby fell asleep.

 _That night, in Ruby's dream world.._

Ruby Rose was standing in a dark area, surrounded by darkness. She was completely alone. She felt slowly - but surely - fear crawling through her spine.

"Oh no.. not again." Ruby said. Ruby tried to run into the darkness, to escape her dream. However, the darkness didn't seem to end.

 _"Ruby.. I'm back."_ The ghost said. Ruby didn't want to turn around. Ruby closed her eyes, and told herself that it was all a dream.

"It's all a dream.. It's all a dream.. It's all deceit." Ruby said. Ruby pinched herself, but she didn't manage to wake up in the real world. The darkness got filled with green light, and the ghost walked towards her. Ruby kept her eyes closed, and pointed at the ghost.

"You're not real! I know you're not!" Ruby shouted.

 _"I am real.."_ The ghost said. Ruby remembered what Yang advised her: To stay strong, to realize that dreams are nothing more than deceit, and to stay close to somebody you trust.

"Help me." Ruby whispered, as the ghost was walking towards her.

"Help me." Ruby whispered again. Ruby reluctantly opened her eyes, and she saw Yang in front of her.

"Yang? How did you get in my dream?" Ruby asked.

"You managed to do it yourself. I'm proud of you, sis." Yang said.

"Team RWBY, unite!" Ruby said. Then, Weiss and Blake appeared in front of her. Then, they turned towards the ghost.

"We are not afraid of you!" Ruby shouted. The ghost kept walking towards Ruby.

"WE. ARE. NOT. AFRAID!" The entire team shouted. Then, the ghost stopped walking.

 _"You guys are too strong.."_ The ghost said, and the ghost evaporated.

"Thank you so much." Ruby told the rest of the team. Then, Ruby was finally able to sleep peacefully.

 **Back in Beacon Academy..**

Yang woke up, and the first thing she noticed, was that she wasn't able to move properly. She had the feeling that someone was lying on her. However, there was one thing: There _was_ somebody lying on her. Yang wasn't even lying in her own bed, same with Blake and Weiss. Yang looked up, and then she noticed it: Ruby was lying on her. Ruby wasn't only lying on Yang, she was also lying on Weiss and Blake. Weiss woke up.

"R-Ruby? What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"Ehm.. Weiss.. I forgot to tell you.. but Ruby sleepwalks sometimes." Yang said. Yang looked at Ruby. It looked like Ruby had one of her best dreams of all time.

"I think she took your advice a bit literally." Weiss said.

"It looks like it." Yang said.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Weiss shouted.


	8. Team RWBY Writes A Fanfiction

Team RWBY was sitting in their team room, and Ruby walked towards Weiss.

"Hey Weiss.. Can I ask you a question?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I just made an account on a fanfiction website.. and I really want to write a RWBY fanfiction about ourselves. So Weiss, I have one question: Am I allowed to insert you in my fanfiction? You're in my team after all." Ruby said.

"I don't know, Ruby.. we aren't THAT famous, so I don't think it'll work." Weiss said.

"It will work! There's more than 20000 fanfiction series and one-shots about us on that website. So why don't we write one ourselves?" Ruby asked.

"I really like the idea. Most stories about us are created by others, so why don't we just write one about ourselves?" Yang said.

"Do you even know how to write stories?" Blake asked.

"Of course! I bought this guide recently." Ruby said, and she grabbed a book that she bought.

 **HOW TO WRITE A FANFICTION.** was written on it. Ruby opened the book.

 _The Three (Very Unofficial) Laws of Writing Fanfiction_

 _1\. The fanfiction writer needs to have good grammar and good English, and the stories have to be understandable for the reader._

 _2\. The fanfiction writer needs to add at least one major plot element and a couple of references from the original source material to his/hers fanfiction series. The fanfiction series must be distinguishable from other categories._

 _3\. The fanfiction writer doesn't have to be TOO faithful to the source material, and the writer is allowed to experiment as much as he/she wants, unless the writer ends up violating the second law._

Ruby read the three laws out loud.

"Interesting. But still, I hope your story will be a bit faithful." Weiss said.

"But Weiss.. I want to experiment!" Ruby said.

"I don't want you to tell fake stories about me." Weiss said.

"I'm not going to make a documentary." Ruby said.

"That's fine. But would you please not add me, then?" Weiss said.

"Well, okay then." Ruby said, and she started writing. Yang helped Ruby with writing certain parts, and Blake gave some minor tips. Weiss wasn't involved with the fanfiction at all.

 _One hour later.._

Ruby was done writing the first one-shot.

"And?" Ruby asked.

"I like it.. but.. why did you give me so many cat puns?" Blake asked.

"For the fun." Ruby said.

"But Ruby.. I would never crack a pun. Those lines are unfaithful, Ruby." Blake said.

"But Blake.. the third law says that I'm allowed to experiment as much as I want! And the readers still recognise your character! The readers still recognise you as sarcastic and serious, which is a plot element from the source material, which means that I'm not violating the second law." Ruby said.

"Yes, but you are violating my character. I know the third law doesn't consider that as a problem - As long as you don't violate the second law - but I find it unacceptable that you made me crack a pun. I know I cracked a few puns in the first three chapters of this story, but the author of this story made me stop doing it in the fourth chapter, and the author removed the puns recently." Blake said.

"Fine." Ruby said, and she removed the puns.

 _One hour later.._

The second one-shot was finished.

"And?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby. This story is about three space kunoichi called Blake, Ruby and Yang." Blake said.

"So?" Ruby asked.

"There aren't any plot elements from our source material at all in this story.. none at all. This 'Blake' in your one-shot here, is a carefree and humorous fighter. I'm sorry, but you just violated the second law." Blake said.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of this." Weiss said, who overheard them talking. Weiss walked towards Ruby, and grabbed the laptop.

"I'll write a fanfiction." Weiss said. Weiss started writing..

 _Three hours later.._

"And?" Weiss asked.

"Wow, Weiss. It's good! It's very faithful to our source material!" Ruby said.

"Good job! I love it a lot, Weiss! You are talented!" Yang said.

"Good." Blake said. Then, Weiss posted the fanfiction series on the internet.

 _Three days later.._

"Hey Weiss, how many views does our fanfiction story have?" Ruby asked.

"Let's see." Weiss said. However, Weiss wasn't able to find the fanfiction in her list of published stories.

"You aren't able to find the fanfiction series?" Yang asked.

"No, I cannot find it." Weiss said. Weiss decided to check her e-mail. And she got an e-mail from the website! Weiss opened the e-mail.

 _"Dear Weiss Schnee, Your Fanfiction one-shot just got removed from our website, because the age rating of your fanfiction was too low.  
Yours Sincerely, The Fanfiction Team."_

"We still have the original file, right?" Ruby asked.

"Oh.. ehm.. I accidently removed it." Weiss said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby shouted.

 **The End  
**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This is where 'Life At Beacon' ends. I decided to end this fanfiction story with a funny parody chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you liked this fanfiction series.**

 **Thank you so much for all the views. Thanks to you guys, Life Of Beacon managed to get over 1000 views in 4 days! More views than any other story I've ever wrote.  
Thank you so much for your support, and have a nice day!**

 **Yours Sincerely, UltraSpeed.**


	9. The Ghosts Of Beacon

**Author's Notes: I changed my mind about ending the fanfiction series. I decided to continue the fanfiction series, because I have no ideas for other stories, and I want to continue writing fanfiction. Thank you very much for helping me reach the 1500 views, and thank you so much for the support. Please enjoy this continuation of 'Life At Beacon'.**

 _..._

 _..._

 _That evening, at Beacon Academy.._

"Sleep tight." All team members said in the evening. It was the end of an exhausting day at Beacon Academy, and Team RWBY really, really needed rest. Ruby went to bed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. She thought about the advice that Yang gave her after she got a nightmare. The other team members closed their eyes and fell asleep as well. However, none of them knew that the night wasn't going to be peaceful - none of them.

 _..._

 _..._

 _1 AM.._

Ruby Rose was the first person to wake up in the middle of the night. She yawned. She needed to use the bathroom. Ruby stood up, rubbed the sleep dust out of her eyes, and she quietly left the team room, and she walked towards the toilet. She went inside, while trying to ignore how tired she was. She sat down on the toilet bowl, and she relaxed. Then, just when she was finished, she heard a scary voice..

 _"Ruby.."_

Ruby instantly stood up, and she looked around.

"Who's there?" Ruby asked.

 _"Ruby.."_ The scary voice said again. The voice was deep and demonic.

"Who's there?" Ruby asked. Ruby closed her eyes, and hoped that it was all a dream. Ruby closed herself, and she pinched herself.

"It's all a dream. It's all a dream." Ruby said, and she opened her eyes. She was still in the bathroom of Beacon Academy.

 _"Ruby.."_ The scary voice said again.

"Okay.. so it's not a dream." Ruby said scared. Ruby left the bathroom, and she headed towards her room.

 _"Ruby.."_ The scary voice said again. Ruby Rose turned around, and she saw a white shape walking towards her. It was at that point, that Ruby got really scared. Ruby screamed, and she ran back to her team room. She opened the door, immediately closed it, and she panicked.

"WEISS! YANG! BLAKE! WAKE UP!" Ruby shouted. The rest of the team woke up.

"What's wrong, sis?" Yang asked.

"T-There's a ghost in the corridor!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby! Don't you remember the advice that Yang gave you?" Weiss asked irritated.

"Yes! But it's true! I'm not dreaming! There's paranormal things going on in here!" Ruby shouted panicked.

"Calm down, sis. Calm down." Yang said. Ruby stopped screaming.

"There are no paranormal things going on here.. It's okay. There's nothing to fear. There's nothing weird going on.." Yang said.

"One question: Isn't it getting a bit too cold here?" Blake asked.

"Yes, It is cold.. that means that there's a ghost walking around." Ruby said, and she started shivering.

"I don't think it's a ghost.." Yang said, and she turned her head towards Weiss.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm not using my ice powers right now!" Weiss said, feeling slightly insulted.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going outside." Yang said, and she opened the door and went outside. Yang looked around. She walked through the corridor, and after a while, Yang went back inside the team room.

"Coast is clear." Yang said.

"I d-don't b-believe you." Ruby said. Her skin started turning rosy. Yang pulled Ruby outside.

"See? Nothing to fear." Yang said.

 _"Yang.."_ The demonic voice said out of nowhere. Yang got alarmed all of the sudden. She turned around, and she saw a white shape walking towards her. There was a cold smoke coming from the white shape's body. Yang started to get scared too. Yang screamed, and she and Ruby went back inside.

"T-There is a ghost in the corridor!" Yang shouted.

"That's it. I'm getting sick of this." Weiss said, and she went out of bed.

"What are you going to do?" Yang asked.

"I'm going to get rid of that 'so-called' ghost. But I suggest to put on some layers first, because Ruby's skin starts to look unhealthy." Weiss said. What Weiss said was true. Ruby's skin had a rosy tint, and she was shivering so badly, that she couldn't talk. Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss put on some layers, and they went outside. They looked around, and they noticed that the ghost left a wet trace behind. Team RWBY followed the trace, and they ended up in the dining hall. They looked around.

 _"Team RWBY.."_ The ghostly voice said. Team RWBY turned towards the direction where the voice came from. The team walked forward. Then, out of nowhere, Blake got grabbed by her mouth, and she got pulled backwards by a white shape.

"Blake!" Yang shouted. Yang wanted to attack the shape, but her weapons were in her locker, so she couldn't do anything. Yang tried to follow the ghost, but she ended up tripping. Yang fell on the floor. Weiss and Ruby ran towards Yang to see if she was okay. Then, out of nowhere, Ruby felt a touch on her shoulder.

 _"Peekaboo."_ The demonic voice whispered. Ruby screamed. Then, out of nowhere, she heard a female voice shouting 'CUT!'.

"Cut?" Weiss asked. Then, the white shaped took off his white cloak. It was Jaune!

"Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. And not only me!" Jaune said. Then, Nora Valkyrie appeared, and she walked towards Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Jaune. Blake walked right next to her.

"Blake? Are you okay? What's going on, Nora?" Yang asked.

"Me and Jaune are making a horror movie. We managed to change our voices with a voice changer, and we managed to hang camera's all over the school. Then, we entered the electronics room, where we turned off the heat in your room, and turned on the ventilation instead. It looks like we delivered you guys a lot of scares. However, the movie has just started.. and you guys are going to help us with the second act!" Nora said.

 _..._

 _..._

 _Later, in the room of JNPR.._

Pyrrha and Lie Ren were sleeping in the room of team JNPR, unaware of what Jaune and Nora were doing. Then, Pyrrha woke up, and she started rolling around in her bed.

"What's wrong?" Lie Ren asked.

"It's just so cold." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, I notice.." Lie Ren said. Then, Pyrrha and Lie Ren heard a scary voice. Pyrrha and Lie Ren went outside, and looked around. Just when Pyrrha and Lie Ren wanted to get inside, they noticed that they couldn't move anymore. Pyrrha looked at her feet, and noticed that her feet froze on the floor.

"What?" Lie Ren said. Then, both Pyrrha and Lie Ren felt someone touching their shoulders. They turned around, and they saw six white shapes staring at them.

 _"Peekaboo."_ The six shapes said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Pyrrha and Lie Ren screamed.

* * *

 **To be continued..**


	10. The Curse Of Beacon

_In the morning.._

"Good morning, Blake." Ruby said. Blake didn't answer. Blake was lying in her bed, with her eyes closed.

"Blake?" Ruby asked. Blake didn't open her eyes. She didn't make the slightest sound.

"Blake? Wake up. Classes are starting in five minutes." Ruby said. Blake still didn't answer. She was just lying in her bed, like she was completely cut off from the outside world.

"Whatever." Yang said, and Ruby, Yang and Weiss went to history class from Professor Oobleck. Then, they noticed something very weird. When Yang, Ruby and Weiss arrived in history class, they noticed that Blake was already in class.

"Blake! Weren't you in bed?" Yang asked.

"No.. I'm already here since ten minutes ago." Blake said.

"But.. we just saw you in bed." Weiss said.

"I guess you were dreaming." Blake said. Then, history class started. At first, Team RWBY thought that the day would be average and normal. However, they were wrong..

 _..._

…

 _In the dining hall.._

After an hour of history class, all students went to the dining hall, and decided to have a lunch. Team RWBY sat – just as always – at a table with Team JNPR. The lunch started, and then, the day got paranormal.. Ruby was busy eating her cookies, when she noticed that it got a bit hot all of the sudden. Then, Ruby noticed that Yang's hair was on fire!

"Yang! Your hair is on fire!" Ruby shouted.

"Wait, what?" Yang said, and she stood up. She ran into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. It was true: her hair was on fire. And she wasn't even angry.

"What's going on.." Yang said.

"I don't know." Ruby said, who suddenly appeared behind Yang.

"Ruby! How did you get here so fast?" Yang asked.

"I don't know.. I just walked towards you, and now, I'm here!" Ruby said.

"There must be something wrong here.." Yang said. And that was true: There really was something wrong.

 _..._

…

 _In the lecture hall.._

After lunch, all students had to go to the lecture hall, where Ozpin was waiting for them. It took a while, but eventually, all students went inside the lecture hall, and sat down. When everyone sat down, Ozpin started speaking.

"Dear students of Beacon Academy. I have bad news. The curse of beacon is back. For those who don't know what the curse of beacon is, I'm going to explain it. The curse of beacon is a curse that occurs once in every six years at Beacon Academy. This curse causes the semblances of all students to go out of control. The exact cause of the curse is unknown, but we know some things: The curse usually starts at 8 AM and ends at 1 PM. There's no cure, but there are some measures: Try to control your powers as much as possible." Ozpin explained. A few seconds of silence occurred. Then, all students panicked.

"Silence!" Glynda shouted. All students stopped panicking. "Panicking only makes the curse worse. There's no escape. All you have to do, is stay calm. Staying calm reduces the symptoms." Glynda continued. The students left the lecture hall, trying very hard to stay calm. Headmaster Ozpin decided to dismiss all classes, to prevent the students from causing havoc in class. Team RWBY went back to their team room. Ruby sat down on her bed.

"Now I know why I saw Blake Belladonna in her bed in the morning. It wasn't Blake.. it was a shadow clone." Ruby said.

"Exactly." Blake said. Then, Ruby suddenly started shaking her legs.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Oh no. I can't control myself." Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, and she grabbed Ruby by her chest, to prevent Ruby from getting to hyperactive. Yang's hair got lit on fire.

"IT BURNS!" Ruby shouted.

"Sorry. The curse is really annoying." Yang said, and her hair got turned back to normal. Yang held Ruby, while Yang tried to control herself.

"What do we have to do?" Weiss asked.

"Stay completely calm." Yang said. At that moment, they heard someone knocking on the door. It was Jaune. Jaune went inside, with Pyrrha waiting in the corridor.

"Hey guys!" Jaune said.

"Hi." Yang said.

"Hi." Weiss said, and then, it went wrong. Weiss accidently launched a ray of ice out of her hand towards Jaune. Jaune's feet got frozen to the floor.

"WEISS!" Jaune shouted.

"Sorry Jaune. It's the curse of beacon, remember?" Weiss said.

"I noticed. Can any of you guys please get me out?" Jaune asked irritated. Then, Jaune's feet got pulled out of his shoes by Pyrrha, with the help of Pyrrha's magnetic powers.

"Thanks, Pyrrha." Jaune said. Then, out of nowhere, all members of Team RWBY got launched out of the team room, and they got launched against the wall of the corridor, thanks to Pyrrha's magnetic powers (and the curse of beacon, of course).

"Sorry. I can't control myself. Nobody in this school can control him/herself." Pyrrha said.

"Can't we just make a run for it, and leave Beacon Academy for a while?" Blake asked, and she stood up.

"We can't. The school decided to seal the doors of the academy, because the teachers don't want us to cause havoc outside of the school." Jaune said.

"Uh-oh." Ruby said, and she stood up.

"What's wrong, sis?" Yang asked.

"I think I can't control myself." Ruby asked. Weiss ended up purposely freezing Ruby's body's to prevent her from getting too hyperactive.

"Thanks, Weiss. The curse is getting worse." Yang said. Yang was right, because Ruby managed to free herself from her icy prison, and ran away so fast, that it looked like she teleported.

"Ruby! Get back!" Yang shouted, and she started running after Ruby. Then, Yang's hair got lighted again, even though Yang wasn't angry. Yang left a fiery trace behind, and the floor in the corridor started burning.

"Quick! Somebody, do something!" Jaune said. Weiss used her ice powers to cool the floor down, but the curse of beacon caused Weiss to overdo it, and the temperature in the corridor dropped furiously. Then, Jaune fell unconscious.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted. Her breath was visible all of the sudden.

"I guess he got a temperature shock." Weiss said.

"I'll bring him to the hospital. Weiss, leave me alone. I don't want you to cause any more trouble." Pyrrha said, and she left the corridor, and went to the hospital. Blake decided to leave the corridor too, leaving Weiss behind.

 _..._

…

 _Meanwhile, in the dining hall.._

Yang continued chasing Ruby, which wasn't easy, because Ruby was completely out of control. Yang was completely out of control too, as every step she made left a fiery trace. After a lot of chasing through the dining hall, Yang finally managed to grab Ruby.

"It's so hot!" Ruby shouted.

"I'm sorry, sis. But I can't let you go." Yang said. Ruby received some burns, and Ruby dropped herself to the floor. However, Ruby didn't run away, because the pain caused by the burns immobilized her. Then, Yang realized that the entire dining hall was on fire.

"What have I done." Yang said. Then, Weiss entered the dining hall, and noticed that it was on fire. Weiss used her ice powers to stop the fire, which worked, but she overdid it again, and the entire dining hall froze over. Yang's hair turned back to normal. Then, Glynda stepped into the dining hall.

"My god, it's freezing in here!" Glynda said.

"W-We can e-explain." Yang said while shivering.

"I understand, I'm not mad at you guys.. This is not the first time that the curse of beacon causes so much havoc.." Glynda said.

"I'm so glad that you're not mad at us." Yang said. Then, Glynda grabbed three syringes, and she walked towards Weiss. Glynda injected Weiss with a sleeping aid. Glynda did the same thing to Yang and Ruby.

"C-Couldn't y-you have d-done t-that earlier?" Yang asked.

"We tried to reach you guys multiple times, but there was too many havoc going on. Not only that, there wasn't enough sleeping aid for the whole academy. Don't worry guys, It's all over now." Glynda said, and Yang, Weiss and Ruby fell asleep.


	11. Double Trouble

**Author's Notes: This chapter is based on the 'SpongeBob SquarePants' episode 'SquidBob TentaclePants'. All rights go to Nickelodeon and Rooster Teeth. I don't own SpongeBob and RWBY.**

* * *

 _In the evening.._

It was an evening at Beacon Academy. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna were sitting in the team room. Ruby was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"What are you doing, Ruby Rose?" Weiss Schnee asked.

"I'm reading this book. It's an old, medieval book. I heard some rumors about this book. Somebody said that the spells can really come true.." Ruby Rose said.

"Yeah, right.." Weiss said sarcastically.

"It sounds pretty cool to me." Yang said.

"Shall I pick a random spell, and see what it does?" Ruby asked.

"I don't mind. Go ahead, Ruby." Yang said.

"I don't think it will do anything." Weiss said. Ruby picked a random page, and she looked at the name of the spell, without reading the description. The spell's name was 'Niosuf'.

"NIOSUF!" Ruby shouted, and then, a dazzling flash occurred...

 _The next day.._

Ruby woke up, and the first thing she noticed, was a cold breath in her face. Ruby turned her head to her left, and to her surprise, she saw Weiss Schnee lying next to her.

"Oh hi, Weiss! What are you doing in my bed?" Ruby asked. Weiss woke up.

"Huh, what?" Weiss shouted, and she tried to get out of Ruby's bed. But when Weiss pushed herself to the left, Ruby got pushed to the left, too.

"Hey, hey, not so rough, Weiss! Don't push me with you." Ruby said.

"I didn't. I only pushed myself out of the bed.." Weiss said, and she tried to stand up. At least, she tried to, because standing up was too heavy for her. It felt like there was a weight attached to her, that kept her on the ground. Ruby tried to stand up too, and she had the same problem. Then, Ruby and Weiss decided to stand up at the exact same time, which worked. Ruby and Weiss stood up, and Weiss tried to walk forward. However, Weiss' right leg wasn't working..

"Hey, my left leg isn't working.." Ruby said.

"My RIGHT leg isn't working." Weiss said. Then, Yang woke up and stood up. She looked at Ruby and Weiss. Blake woke up, too.

"R-RUBY? W-WEISS?" Yang shouted. Yang pointed at them.

"What?" Ruby and Weiss asked Yang, and they both turned around. Yang had a slightly scared look on her face. Then, Yang went outside. One minute later, she came back with a mirror. She placed the mirror in front of Ruby and Weiss. Then, Ruby saw something which was _beyond_ horrifying. She saw a human with two heads. However, one of the heads was Ruby's. Then, Ruby and Weiss realized it: They got FUSED together in ONE body, with two arms and two legs.

"AAAAAAAH! HOW WILL WE GO TO CLASSES THIS WAY?!" Ruby screamed.

"Shut up, Ruby! My ears are getting impaled by your stupid screams!" Weiss said annoyed.

"Why don't you and Ruby just team up for the day?" Blake said calmly.

"I cannot team up with her!" Weiss shouted.

"You and Ruby are on the same team.." Blake said.

"Yes! But being in the same body is a bit too different!" Weiss said annoyed.

"Oh hey, classes are starting in five minutes!" Ruby said, and opened the door with her right arm, and tried to step outside. However, she couldn't, because Weiss refused to let Ruby leave.

"I cannot show myself this way!" Weiss said.

"So you want to be late for classes?" Ruby asked.

"Ugh." Weiss grunted, and Weiss reluctantly used her left leg while Ruby used her right leg to leave the team room.

 _During history class.._

When Weiss and Ruby eventually arrived in the history class, all they got from the other students, were a lot of stares. Professor Oobleck tried to stop the students from staring at Ruby and Weiss, but it didn't really work. The students continued staring at Ruby and Weiss.

"Who is that new student?" Jaune whispered to Pyrrha.

"Jaune.. that's Ruby and Weiss." Pyrrha whispered.

"Impossible! Neither Ruby nor Weiss has two heads." Jaune said.

"I think her name is Ru-Schnee." Nora whispered, and she giggled.

 _In the dining hall..._

"Quit smacking your food, Ruby!" Weiss said annoyed, while Ruby was eating her cookies. Team RWBY was sitting at a table with Team JNPR.

"So.. I guess your name is 'Ru-Schnee'" Jaune said.

"That's not my name! It's me, Weiss! Me and Ruby got fused together." Weiss said.

"She's lying!" Nora whispered in Jaune and Lie Ren's ears.

"I'm getting a bit too confused here.." Jaune said.

"How did this happen?" Yang asked.

"It all started when Ruby put a spell on herself and me." Weiss said.

"Shall I try to break the spell with my magnetic powers?" Pyrrha asked.

"Do it fast." Weiss said. Pyrrha stood up, and she looked at Weiss and Ruby's fused body. Then, Pyrrha tried to separate them from each other. It didn't work at all; they really were fused into ONE body.

"I'm sorry. I can't do anything." Pyrrha said.

"Maybe Ozpin and Glynda can help us." Ruby said.

 _In Ozpin's office.._

Ruby and Weiss entered the office. Ozpin looked up.

"So, how did this all start?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"It all started.. when Ruby put a spell on me and herself." Weiss said.

"I think I can handle this. Close your eyes." Glynda said. Weiss and Ruby closed their eyes, and fell asleep.

 _The next day, in the Team Room.._

Ruby and Weiss woke up, and Weiss immediately pushed herself out of her bed. Weiss stood up, and she looked at herself. She was completely separated from Ruby. Ruby stood up, and she noticed that she was completely separated from Weiss.

"Yes.. It worked! I should bring the medieval book back to the library." Ruby said, and she looked around. However, she didn't see her magical book. Ruby looked everywhere in the room, but she couldn't find it.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I can't find the medieval book." Ruby said.

"I saw Nora Valkyrie with a medieval book yesterday.. she said something about 'breaking into Team RWBY's room'." Weiss said. Ruby didn't hesitate, left the team room, and ran towards the room of Team JNPR. Ruby knocked on the door.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked. Nobody opened the door. Ruby noticed that the door was unlocked, and she opened the door. Ruby looked inside the room, and she saw something which was scarier and more terrifying than anything she had ever seen: She saw a grotesque ghoul with eight arms and eight legs. The ghoul had four heads..


	12. The Swap Trick

_That morning..._

"Good morning," Weiss said, and she stood up and went out of bed.

"Good mrow-ning." Yang said.

"Good mo-" Weiss said. Weiss didn't finish her sentence.

"Wait a minute... Blake.. did you just... crack a pun?" Weiss asked.

"Of course! Puns are my thing! And my name is not Blake! My name's Yang!" Yang said.

"You are not Yang... Yang doesn't have black hair and cat ears!" Weiss said.

"Sis. Why are you so rude today?" Yang asked.

"Sis?" Weiss asked, and she left the team room. Then, she went into the bathroom, and she looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes; she saw Ruby Rose and not herself!

"What's going on?" Weiss asked herself, and she went back into her team room, where she accidentally bumped into someone. Weiss looked up. She saw herself!

"W-Why am I standing over there?" Weiss asked.

"Why am _I_ standing over there?" Ruby asked. Ruby went outside, and she went into the bathroom, where she looked in the mirror. She saw Weiss Schnee. She went back into the team room.

"W-Weiss. I'm afraid we changed bodies." Ruby said.

"Okay, stop the joke!" Yang said.

"But Yang! You just woke up inside Blake's body!" Weiss said. Yang left the team room, and she went into the bathroom, where she looked in the mirror. She saw Blake Belladonna. Yang left the bathroom, and she went back inside the team room.

"That means that... Blake just woke up inside my body." Yang said.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, and she woke up. She stepped out of her bed, and when she saw her own body in the team room, she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I understand you're confused, Blake.. but you just woke up in my body," Yang said. Blake immediately noticed that her cat ears were missing.

"We have to find a way to get back to our original bodies," Weiss said.

"Classes start in two minutes!" Ruby said.

 _Later, in Grimm studies class..._

"So, who wants to fight this Grimm?" Professor Port asked. There was a cage standing next to him, which had a Grimm inside it. Nobody raised his/her hand.

"Well, then I'll just choose a student. Miss Schnee!" Professor Port said. Ruby woke up.

"I need to get my weapons first," Ruby said.

"But Miss Schnee, you have your semblance!" Professor Port said. Ruby reluctantly went downstairs, and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the class, while being in Weiss' body. Weiss tried to tell Ruby not to fight the Grimm, but Ruby didn't understand Weiss' hand gestures. Professor Port opened the cage, and the Grimm left the cage. Then, the Grimm started running towards Ruby. Ruby didn't know what to do, so she tried to use Weiss' ice powers to kill the Grimm. It wasn't easy, and the Grimm ended up hitting Ruby in her knee.

"No! My body!" Weiss whispered frustratedly. Ruby ran away from the Grimm, and she finally managed to use Weiss' ice powers. She shot an ice ray at the Grimm, and the Grimm got its tail stuck in a batch of ice. Then, Ruby tried to shoot another ice ray to kill the Grimm, however, it went much slower all of the sudden. She did manage to kill the Grimm, but by then, a lot of time has passed.

 _Later, in the dining hall..._

"Can't we just tell the other students that we switched bodies?" Weiss asked.

"No. Nobody will believe us. My advice is to split up." Yang said. Then, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Blake split up for the rest of the day. Weiss bumped into Jaune.

"Oh, hi Ruby!" Jaune said.

"Get out of my way," Weiss said.

"Ruby.. why are you so rude all of the sudden?" Jaune asked.

"I said: Get. away!" Weiss shouted. Jaune ran away. Meanwhile, Yang ran into Nora Valkyrie.

"Hi Blake," Nora said.

"Oh ehm.. Hi Nora, how are you doing?" Yang asked.

"Wow, Blake... I never knew you had a talkative side." Nora said.

"Y-yeah... I know." Yang said, and she and Nora continued talking. Meanwhile, Ruby ran into Pyrrha.

"Oh, sorry Pyrrha! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss... you're acting a bit different," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah... I'm just feeling very cheerful, you know?" Ruby said.

 _The next day..._

Ruby woke up, and she went out of bed. Then, she left the team room, and she immediately went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, and she saw herself.

"It looks like.. everything is back to normal," Ruby said.

 _Later, on their way to classes..._

"I still don't understand how we changed bodies. And I don't understand how we returned to our original bodies." Weiss said.

"I don't know either... but it's all over now, and that's what matters," Yang said. Team RWBY walked past Team JNPR when they were walking through the corridor. Jaune looked angrily at Ruby. Then, Nora walked towards Blake.

"Hey, Blake! Do you got any jokes left?" Nora asked.

"E-excuse me?" Blake asked.

"Is your talkative side gone all of the sudden?" Nora asked.

"I-I'll tell you a joke later," Blake lied.

"Why is Jaune looking so angrily at me?" Ruby asked herself.

"Hey, Weiss! Are you still feeling cheerful?" Pyrrha asked.

"N-no," Weiss said.

"O, okay," Pyrrha said, and Team JNPR continued walking.

"Something tells me some that some really weird stuff happened since we've split up yesterday," Weiss said. Then, Yang accidentally bumped into someone. Yang looked up, and she saw Velvet Scarlatina.

"V-Velvet?" Yang asked. Velvet punched Yang in the face.

"I'm not Velvet Scarlatina... I just woke up inside her body. I... I am Cardin Winchester."

 _The End?_


	13. Beacon Strips

**Hello everyone! After a month of silence, I decided to revive the 'Life At Beacon' series. The reason for that is because 'Life At Beacon' has gained more success than I expected. Thank you very, very much for that.** **I will be posting more chapters in the future, but not on a regular basis. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were sitting at a table in the dining hall, when Jaune Arc stopped eating all of the sudden.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"I'm getting a bit tired of all the food in the dining hall," Jaune Arc stated.

"What's wrong with it, then?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's all the same. I really want some fast food, some junk food," Jaune said.

"I'm sorry to say that the cantina doesn't sell fast food or junk food due to health concerns," Yang said.

"But they do sell cookies, and too many cookies cause health issues, too." Jaune said annoyed.

"Guys! I have an idea! Why don't we begin our own cantina in the dining hall?" Nora asked and she stood up.

"E-Excuse me?" Lie Ren asked.

"Yes! You all heard it! Our own fast food store, in the dining hall!" Nora repeated.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me," Jaune said.

"What's going to be the name?" Lie Ren asked.

"What about 'Beacon Strips'?" Yang suggested.

"Sounds pretty good, actually." Pyrrha replied.

"Alright, team! Let's start our own fast-food store! Beacon Strips all the way! Yahoo!" Nora continued optimistically.

"When and how are we going to begin?" Lie Ren asked.

"As soon as possible!" Nora replied. After that, the bell rang, and the lessons at Beacon Academy started. All students left the dining hall, and they went to Grimm Studies class.

That evening, Lie Ren, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos were sitting in the team room of Team JNPR.

"I wonder where Nora hangs out…" Pyrrha asked.

"What time is it?" Jaune asked.

"It's 10 PM. She should be in the team room by now. Why would it take so long to get supplies?" Pyrrha asked.

"I honestly don't know," Lie Ren said and he yawned.

"I think we should just leave it like it is. I'm going to bed now, and I predict that, when I wake up, Nora Valkyrie is lying on her bed as usual. I'm very sure about that," Jaune said. Jaune undressed, brushed his teeth, and he put on his pyjamas. Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos did the same thing.

The next day, Team JNPR woke up, and Jaune was right: Nora Valkyrie was lying on her bed. However, when Team JNPR stood up, Jaune noticed that Nora was having bags under her eyes.

"Nora… you... you've got bags under your eyes…" Jaune stuttered.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. I haven't slept very well," Nora yawned. Team JNPR got dressed, and they left the team room. After leaving the team room, they ended up in the corridor. They left the corridor, walked downstairs, and they went into the dining hall, which was still empty.

"Just at the right moment. Follow me, team." Nora demanded, and she walked to the end of the dining hall with Team JNPR following. Eventually, they arrived at the end of the dining hall.

"Tada!" Nora shouted, and she pointed. There were four tables standing at the end of the dining hall, in a square shape. The front table had a cash desk, and there were plates, buckets, forks and knives standing on the back table. There was a microphone standing on the left table, and there were also a lot of boxes standing under the table.

"What do those boxes contain?" Lie Ren asked.

"A lot of things. Lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, potatoes, ketchup, mustard, bread, and a lot of meat of course. One box is also filled with packs of orange juice for the thirsty customers." Nora said.

"Aren't people going to steal the boxes?" Jaune asked.

"Nope. I glued them to the floor," Nora said. She climbed over one of the tables, and she stood behind the cash desk.

"Well, let's cook!" Nora said. Jaune, Pyrrha and Lie Ren joined Nora.

"What's on the menu?" Lie Ren asked.

"I've got it right here," Nora said and she gave Lie Ren a list of foods.

Welcome at Beacon Strips!

 _Meals:_

 **Beacon Burger $1,30  
Beacon Strips $1,40  
Beacon Burger Deluxe $2,20  
Big Beacon $2,30  
6 Beacon Nuggets $3,90  
15 Beacon Nuggets $7,50  
20 Beacon Nuggets $9,00  
Beacon Fries $2,00  
Super Salad $1,60  
Additional Ketchup/Mustard/Mayonnaise $0,50 per pack**

 _Drinks:_

 **Orange Juice $1,00**

"That's a lot of stuff," Pyrrha said, and Lie Ren put down the list on the table to the right. At that moment, the students of Beacon Academy started filling the dining hall. Nora Valkyrie grabbed the mic.

"Beacon Strips! Beacon Strips for everyone! (As long as you have enough money, of course)." Nora shouted through the microphone. And, before she knew it, a couple of students started walking towards their newly-formed restaurant. One of the students were Ruby and Yang.

"Hello!" Ruby yelled and she and Yang ran towards their restaurant, and Ruby and Yang became their first customers.

"Yes?" Nora asked. Ruby and Yang took a glance at the menu, and they eventually decided.

"Two pairs of Beacon Fries, 15 Beacon Nuggets, two packs of Mustard, and one super salad, please. Oh, and two glasses of orange juice," Yang said.

"Alright, then!" Nora said and she took the order. Meanwhile, Ruby paid Nora $16,10, and Ruby and Nora got two numbers from Pyrrha: Numbers 1 and 2. Then, Jaune, Pyrrha and Lie Ren started cooking, while a couple of other students made an order. A few minutes later, Ruby and Yang got their food, and they sat down and started eating.

"Wow, this is really good. I'm impressed," Ruby said.

"Me too. Look, Ruby!" Yang replied.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"There! Glynda and Ozpin are walking towards the restaurant," Yang said. Yang was right, because Glynda and Ozpin did walk towards the restaurant. Eventually, it was their turn.

"Yes?" Nora asked.

"Nora, this is serious. Selling food to students during dining hour is prohibited, especially junk food," Glynda stated.

"Can I have 20 Beacon nuggets and a glass of orange juice, please?" Ozpin asked.

"WHAT?" Glynda shouted. A few moments later, Ozpin got his nuggets.

"Are you serious, Ozpin? You're eating that?" Glynda asked while Ozpin walked away while eating his nuggets.

"They are pretty good, Glynda. Try one." Ozpin suggested. Glynda reluctantly grabbed a nugget, and ate it.

"This… is… very good, actually. I change my mind, Nora and their team can continue selling food." Glynda said.

Eventually, the dining period came to an end, and all students went to class. Team JNPR's restaurant really paid off, as they earned a lot of money.

However, during history class, all students started feeling miserable.

"I don't feel so good…" Ruby said.

"Me neither," Jaune said.

"Well, My students, I think I've… I've…" Professor Oobleck stuttered. Oobleck's skin turned greenish.

"Professor?" Yang asked. Then, out of nowhere, Professor Oobleck vomited, since he also ate food from Beacon strips.

"Nora… where… did you get the meat from?" Pyrrha asked.

"I got it from a group of fresh, dead Grimm, slain by me." Nora said.

"You… made us eat… Grimm meat?" Jaune asked while he started feeling more and more nauseous. After that, all students, teachers and even Ozpin and Glynda got rushed to the hospital

And before all students knew it, that day became known as the day where everyone got sick.


	14. Grimm Scene Investigation

Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias were having lunch in the dining hall of Beacon Academy.

"You know what I like about Beacon Academy?" Sun Wukong asked.

"Well?" Neptune Vasilias stood up.

"The fact that there's always excitement everywhere... however, nothing cool has happened today..." Sun said.

"Why don't we let something cool _happen?"_ Neptune suggested.

"Good idea," Sun replied. At that moment, they heard the sound of somebody getting pushed to the ground. Neptune turned around, and he saw Velvet Scarlatina lying on the ground with Team CRDL laughing their faces off.

"Sun, look. Team CRDL is acting stupid again," Neptune said.

"I notice," Sun took a glance at Team CRDL. At that moment, Glynda, who witnessed what Team CRDL did to Velvet, walked towards Cardin.

"Hi there," Cardin said with a douchy voice.

"Come to the ofifce," Glynda demanded. Neptune and Sun saw what Glynda did it.

"Hey Sun, I have an idea..." Neptune started.

"What is it?" Sun asked.

"Why don't we try and arrest students? I mean, it's exciting, and we'll put an end to all of the bullying in Beacon Academy..." Neptune said.

"Not a bad idea," Sun nodded.

"Where should we begin?" Neptune asked.

"Outside," Sun stood up and he walked towards the exit of the dining hall, with Neptune following him. They went outside onto the schoolyard, where a couple of students were having fun.

"Keep your eyes open," Neptune grabbed his phone.

"Why are you using your phone?" Sun asked.

"Simple. I can use the zoom-in function from my camera to look for criminal activity. Then, I'll take a picture, and before you know it, bullying will become less apparent at Beacon," Neptune explained.

"Clever idea, Neptune." Sun replied. Neptune opened the camera of his phone, and he looked around, and he eventually caught Team JNPR chatting to each other.

"Suspicious," Neptune kept his focus on the team. Then, Jaune grabbed a brush from the make-up box - which he got from Pyrrha in chapter 2 of Life At Beacon - and smeared Pyrrha's face.

"GOTCHA!" Neptune took a picture.

"Have you caught a criminal?" Sun asked.

"Yes. I just caught Jaune painting Pyrrha's face against her very own will. Now, let's go to classes..." Neptune walked towards the entrance of Beacon Academy with Sun following him. They went into history class, and the lessons started.

"Focus on the class. Whisper in my ear when you sense criminal activity," Neptune whispered into Sun's ear as he put his phone in one of his pocket. Sun and Neptune looked around. A few moments later, Sun whispered into Neptune's ear.

"Psst, Neptune... look to your right..." Sun whispered and he turned his head to the right without Professor Oobleck noticing it.

"Wait a minute... isn't that Ruby Rose with her phone?" Neptune mumbled.

"It is. And look at her phone..." Sun whispered and Neptune looked at Ruby's phone.

"She's spreading pictures of other students? That's not nice..." Neptune claimed.

"Quick, take a picture before Oobleck notices you..." Sun said. Neptune took two pictures: One close-up from Ruby's phone and one picture from Ruby holding her phone.

"Gotcha," Neptune put his phone back. Eventually, history class came to an end, and Neptune and Sun left the history classroom, and they went into the school library.

"I'm going to show this to Ozpin. We'll put an end to all bullying at Beacon!" Neptune printed the pictures. Then, he put the pictures in an envelope, and he wrote "FOR OZPIN" on the front. They walked towards Ozpin's office, and they knocked on the door. A few moments later, Ozpin opened the door.

"Yes?" Ozpin asked.

"We've got some very important stuff for you..." Neptune handed the envelope to Ozpin. Ozpin closed the door, and Neptune and Sun went back to their team rooms.

The next day, Neptune and Sun were sitting at a table in the dining hall, when Team RWBY and Team JNPR walked towards them.

"Hey ladies!" Neptune said with flirty tone.

"Is there something wrong?" Sun asked.

"Yes, there is something wrong..." Pyrrha gave something to Neptune.

"But... that's the picture of Jaune Arc smearing your face..." Neptune claimed.

"Yes, he did. Was it delinquent activity? No. We were just having fun, Neptune," Pyrrha replied.

"Not only that, you also made a picture of me!" Ruby shouted angrily.

"But..." Sun said.

"No "BUT!" I was just sending pictures of the prom to the other members of my team..." Ruby stated angrily.

"Come on team, we'll 'reward' these 'cops'," Yang said, and she and the rest of Team RWBY - as well as Team JNPR - walked towards Neptune and Sun in a threatening way.

"Uh-oh," Sun said.

"We're in trouble," Neptune replied.

"We definitely are," Sun and Neptune stood up and they ran away.

"COME BACK HERE! WE ARE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Yang shouted as she, Team RWBY and Team JNPR ran after them.


	15. Friday The 13th

**Author's Notes: Life At Beacon reached the 5000(!) views recently. 5000 views! All I can say is: Thank you. Thank you so much for all the support! Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and have fun!**

 _Meanwhile, In the dining hall..._

Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong were sitting at a table in the dining hall, next to Team RWBY and Team JNPR's table

"Yo Sun, what day is today?" Neptune Vasilias asked. At that moment, Jaune Arc - who was playing guitar - played a very false note.

"Jaune, that was awful." Weiss covered her ears for a split second.

"I-I'm sorry, Weiss... I couldn't help it." Jaune sweated a bit.

"It's April 13th, 2018." Sun looked at his watch.

"Wait a minute, it's Friday, isn't it?" Neptune asked. At that moment, Ruby accidentally dropped her plate of cookies.

"Watch out," Yang tried to catch the plate for her sister, but she ultimately failed in doing so.

"M-My hands felt slippery all of the sudden..." Ruby stated.

"Yep, Friday it is, Neptune..." Sun stated.

"Wait... It's... Friday THE THIRTEENTH!" Neptune jumped up.

"Stay cool, Neptune... It can't be that bad, can it?" Sun tried to calm Neptune down. A short time later, the bell rang, and the students went to class, while a few other students tripped themselves to Grimm Studies Class.

"So class, for today, we're going to study a newly-discovered Grimm species named 'The Yadirf'. It's right here..." Professor Peter Port turned around towards a cage, which was supposed to store a Grimm.

"Hey, where did it go?" Peter Port looked around. A few moments later, all students heard screaming coming from the corridor.

"What..." Pyrrha Nikos left the classroom, and she went into the corridor to look around. And a few seconds later, she quickly re-entered the classroom.

"Something wrong, Pyrrha?" Yang asked.

"A student just got attacked. Not only that, there is a monster in the corridor," Pyrrha explained.

"Oh, so that's where it went..." Peter Port nodded.

"Stay back. I'll defeat it," Coco Adel from Team CFVY stood up and she went into the corridor. A few moments later, Coco Adel came into the classroom again.

"C-Coco... have you defeated the Grimm? And what happened to you? Your sunglasses are broken," Ruby looked at Coco.

"I did defeat it, but one bullet from my blaster hit the wall and bounced back miraculously, hitting my sunglasses. It's a miracle that I'm still alive..." Coco explained. A few moments later, Ozpin came into the classroom.

"Professor Ozpin?" Peter Port asked.

"I want to make an announcement." Ozpin stood in front of the class.

"Students of Beacon Academy. It turns out that this day of the month is worse than expected. And despite the fact that it isn't as bad as 'The Curse Of Beacon' that occurred three months ago, I'm still advising you to stay out of trouble. Classes are dismissed for today to prevent further havoc. Students aren't allowed to go outside, because I have heard from other students that the bad luck is even worse outside of Beacon Academy." Ozpin explained, and the students of Beacon Academy left the classroom. Team JNPR went back into their team room.

"Well, at least we're safe in here..." Jaune lied down on his bed. Then, a cracking sound entered Team JNPR's ears.

"What..." Pyrrha looked up.

"We have to leave, the ceiling is starting to fall down!" Jaune instantly stood up and he left the team room, with the rest of the team following him. And just when Team JNPR left their room, the entire ceiling of their team room collapsed.

"Just in time..." Nora sighed.

"We have to find a hiding spot," Lie Ren suggested.

"I heard that there's some kind of basement in Beacon Academy," Pyrrha and the rest of the team left the corridor, and they went into the dining hall.

"It must be here somewhere..." Pyrrha Nikos looked around.

"Hey, look! I found a hatch!" Nora shouted. The rest of team JNPR walked towards the hatch, while Nora opened it. They went into the basement, and they sat down.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Lie Ren asked.

"As long as possible," Jaune looked around to see if any havoc was about to occur.

"I'm feeling a bit sleepy." Nora yawned.

"Already? It isn't even noon yet." Pyrrha raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm afraid that it's part of the 'Friday The Thirteenth' bad luck," Jaune sniffed.

"Now that you said, I'm starting to feel sleepy too..." Lie Ren yawned.

"Don't. Fall. Asleep." Pyrrha tried to keep Lie Ren awake, but she fell asleep automatically. The same thing happened to Jaune, Lie Ren and Nora.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The next day..._

Nora Valkyrie was the first person to wake up, and she stood up and she looked around.

"What time is it?" Nora asked.

"I don't know..." Jaune woke up and he yawned. A few moments later, Pyrrha and Lie Ren woke up too, and Pyrrha turned on her phone.

"It's... April 14th, 8:16 AM..." Pyrrha gazed at the screen of her phone.

"Wait a minute... we... survived?" Jaune opened the hatch, and Team JNPR left the basement, and they soon found themselves in the middle of the dining hall, where the students were having breakfast.

"Well, the good news is that we are safe." Lie Ren stated, and he and the rest of Team JNPR sat down at a table with Team RWBY. A few moments later, Neptune Vasilias walked towards their table.

"Hello, Neptune." Weiss greeted him.

"Has anybody seen my spider?" Neptune asked.

"Spider?" A confused look appeared on Ruby's face.

"You heard it. I and Sun caught a spider two weeks ago, and we decided to keep it as decoration. However, he escaped yesterday, and from what I heard, that spider is pretty poisonous, and his bites cause a lot of itches..." Neptune explained.

"We haven't seen one lately," Blake stated and Neptune left.

"Hey guys..." Jaune asked.

"Yes, Jaune?" All heads turned towards him.

"Why is my back so itchy all of the sudden?" Jaune asked.

 **The end?**


End file.
